


lets get out of here

by barmaid



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barmaid/pseuds/barmaid
Summary: (He’s probably addicted to Niki in general, at this point, but putting it like that seems to undermine the genuine want that encompasses him so wholly and completely.)Rinne Amagi & discerning what it means to love.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	lets get out of here

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write something. i know this is the first of many but dont quote me on that. im just thinking im sorry for having thoughts i had to write the basic kissing over the counter fic as a prerequisite

Niki smells like lavender soap and home where Rinne is buried into his neck, and Rinne finds himself getting addicted to the scent. (He’s probably addicted to Niki in general, at this point, but putting it like that seems to undermine the genuine want that encompasses him so wholly and completely.) 

“Niki, ya’ gotta stop lookin’ so damn pretty all the time. I can’t keep my eyes off of ya’.”

Niki shoves against him, but it loses any malice when his free hand comes up to ruffle Rinne’s hair. “I’m going to start kicking you out while I cook.”

“Mmm,” Rinne mumbles, still content with just breathing in for a little longer instead of provoking him with a response. It’s hard to think very coherently when he’s allowed to just drown himself in Niki, anyway, so he leans back to press a kiss to his nape. He watches how the skin turns red with a lazy grin as he pulls away. 

Niki is so pretty, Rinne decides, even when he’s purposefully electing to ignore him.

Well, Niki is beautiful, actually. Rinne knows this, relinquishes in the fact, even, and tells everybody who cares to listen about how he must have been blessed at _least_ this once. (Not that many people want to listen to _him_ in the first place, but the point still stands, and when the opportunity arises...) 

“Seriously, you’re drivin’ me crazy.”

Niki rolls his eyes.

“Dinner’s never going to get finished if you don’t get off of me.”

“Okay~, I’ll just eat ya’ up then~.”

Niki doesn’t give him anything this time, besides a pointed glare back down at the pan. Whatever he’s cooking could never be as enthralling as the way stray hairs stick to his cheek, and Rinne brushes them away with his thumb. Niki gives him a look.

“Rinne.”

(Something in the pan makes a popping sound. Rinne counts it as a win when Niki doesn’t look away.)

“Niki-kyu~n,”

Niki is beautiful. Rinne knows this with the kind of oblivious certainty that he can’t give most other things. 

(Niki is most beautiful when he acts like he is, when it seems to dawn on him that Rinne has always been willing to give him whatever he wants. Rinne wants him to take more. Wants more than anything to see that Niki’s just as desperate as he is.) 

(It’s one thing to know and another thing to try and take in Niki’s arms around his neck. He’s disgustingly simple.)

Rinne gets himself caught up in the current, hands sinking down to rest his palms on Niki’s hips when he turns around to kiss him. He’s far past the point of cliche metaphors, (and poetry has never been his strong suit anyway,) but something feels distinctly _right_ when he pulls away to breathe in. Niki’s eyes are still closed. It gives him an excuse to stare.

“Can’t get enough of me, huh?”

His eyes open and the moment is over, Niki turning back around to give the pan a stir. Rinne knows he isn’t paying full attention to the stove. It makes him feel good. 

Niki still smells like home when he breathes back in.


End file.
